jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
OI-6
OI-6 Group Name: Informally: "OI-6" Formally "Royal Military Intelligence Bureau Six" Created By: Jay P Hailey and Ian Fleming Number of Members: Need to Know Nature of Members: Humans, mostly natives of the Opal Isles, who are motivated by patriotism or mercenary motivations to act as agents of the Opal Isles Crown Organization: Cellular. there is a command cell, but underneath that, all operations are compartmentalized and quiet to avoid discovery by "The Enemy" usually the National Security Bureau of "Central Command" - Game Role: Bulls-Eye's answer to MI-6. World Role: To gather information about the world outside the Opal Isles in order to facilitate the defense of the realm and advance of Opal Isles "Interests". They are an espionage and intelligence department, mainly interested in gathering information. However they have a small operations department. Rumors of a "Double M" department with highly trained assassins, licenced to kill are just that rumors. It would not be healthy to speculate further. Relative Influence: When they do their jobs right and get good rolls, large, they can alert the Opal Isles and their military to ongoing threats and even take dark, devious actions to neutralize such threats. If they get poor rolls, not so much, and the influence of the organization is reduced. Public or Secret?: Secret. Never mentioned specifically by name in the press. It's internal workings are over seen by the Defense Minister and the Prime Minister, and are generally not discussed out loud. The public generally assumes their government has spies working for them, but doesn't know the details Publicly Stated Goal: ' To defend the Opal Isles and Freedom '''Relative Wealth: ' Compared to an individual, large, they can afford vehicles, bases and clever gear 'Group advantages: ' Secrecy and the ability to break laws with relative impunity. '''Rivals Royal Military Intelligence Bureau Five - OI-5 is the entity tasked with capturing enemy spies in the Opal Isles and preventing information from getting out to the enemies of the empire. OI-5 agents and personnel consider OI-6 people shady, manipulative liars, just like any other set of spies they oppose. The rivalry is polite. In theory OI-5 and OI-6 are on the same side. Inside the management at budget time OI-5 would cheefully slit OI-6's throat and take their budget away. "National Security Bureau" - the espionage and counter espionage bureau of Central Command. They are the natural enemies of OI-6 and OI-5. They are cunning, ruthless and brutal. They have a LOT of practice at torturing people until their minds break and generally being evil. OI-5, OI-6 and NWP Agents captured by the "NSB" are rarely seen again and if they are recovered almost never in operational condition again. Northwestern Provinces National Intelligence Agency - the NWP NIA thinks of itself as the senior partner to OI-6. NIA has more agents and bigger budgets than OI-6. The NIA varies between stunningly competent and stunningly incompetent. But it is always surpringly ruthless at advancing the interests of the Northwestern Provinces. The Kingdom of Molokon: The Island Kingdom of Molokon kept it's independance despite since attempts to conquer it by the Opal Isles and other empires. The Kingdom of Molokon knows about the Fringepaths and has their own portal. Military and Intelligence people resent Molokon for retaining it's independance and consider the native people barbarians and primitives. Among the people in the know at OI-6, Molokon is a source of stress and migraines. Special Abilities: ' OI-6 has a Fringe portal in the basement. Now, they have an Island in the southern Outer Ocean, which also has a Fringe Portal '''Group disadvantages: ' Agents are actively hunted by opposing forces. 'Special Disadvantages: ' The organization is audited and over seen by elected officials. 'Area of Operation: ' Opal Isles, the Planet Bulls-eye, and recently the Fringepaths 'Headquarters Location: ' River City, Opal Isles 'Public Face: ' Suave, debonaire agents for the crown. '''History of the Group: During the Great War against the Iron Ring, Opal Isles military commanders took the antiquated organizations of intelligence and esionage and re-organized them into OI-5 and OI-6. After the war, when faced with the New Threat of Central Command and the Philosophy of "Centralism" they stepped up their efforts as the hidden bulwarks and the eyes and ears of the Opal Isles government. 'Special:' In the rolling hills of the north of the Opal Isles, there is an artillery test range. Here, new large guns are tested, and new rounds for existing guns are created at tested. this is a mix of gunnery range and mad science lab. The main Building is called "Rodney house" It has a crack guard unit, to keep the secrets of the latest and greatest advances of gunnery safely in military hands. What very few people there actually know is that there is a Fringepath Portal in the basement of the main HQ building - the entrance is hidden behind a book case in a well stocked physics research library. Recently The Opal Isles Royal navy has taken over an obscure Island in the Southern Outer Ocean. The reasons for this are obscure. The Island isn't a good place for Force Projection or a refueling base. Thye Royal Navy detatchment is one task force, a ground security force and an Intelligence operation. Freight Dirigibles are starting to move regularly to the Island and a Landing strip is being built. 'Notable Members:' Mrs Stoatberg - An old lady, she is the Opal Isles only known native Fr4ingeowrthy, so far. based at Rodney House. Sgt Hectar - An experienced commando, commands one of the squads of guards. The Squads guarding the Fringe Portal are all very trusted people, experienced at combat and very loyal. Until recently this was a cushy post for old Commandos who were running out the clock to retirement. Sir Kilom - Currently the head of OI-6, A general and commander during the Great War, he commands OI-6 with very direct pragmatism. He is thin and has a heroic Walrus Mustache. Colonel Kabel - Commandant of Rodney House, he is an able administrator and very well organized. Captain Mijil - Commandant of the Base at St. Palma Island.